


A Good Housewife

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Laundry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wedding Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu does laundry. Javi does... other things.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	A Good Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantink prompt #9: _washing machine_
> 
> Since I so (in)conveniently wrote laundry fic for yesterday's prompt, not remembering what today's prompt would be, I had to come up with something else. This was the only idea I had. I'm bad. Also, I have now entirely given up on the wordcount goal of 200... I try, I genuinely start with good intentions, but then the boys have a mind of their own, and I cave.
> 
> Soundtrack: ["Sambinha Bom" by Mallu Magalhães](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDciJ_i8t7g)

It is a new thing, but it’s already beginning to feel like a wonderful new routine: coming home to Yuzu dancing, humming, or outright singing along to music while he does something so ridiculously domestic – or so ridiculously nerdy – that it makes Javi’s heart inflate like a giant balloon. Yuzu coaches earlier than Javi does, so he usually gets home first, and Javi definitely could get used to this.

Today it is humming. And laundry, judging by the direction of the sound. Javi decides to inspect, and strolls into the bathroom.

He freezes in the door, dumbstruck by the sight that greets him.

“Where are your pants?” he stammers, but fails to take his eyes off of the unexpected expanse of bare skin on display.

Yuzu twists, and looks back at Javi over his shoulder, his hands still on top of the washing machine where he’s apparently been folding some socks. He giggles, shrugs. “In the wash,” he announces, all _innocence._ It somehow doesn’t work, not with his muscled ass peeking out from under the t-shirt he’s wearing – Javi’s, Javi notes, swallowing hard. Along with the ridiculous fluffy Pooh socks that pool around his ankles, and the pink tinge to his cheeks, Yuzu looks like…

Like something Javi wants to ravish and debauch, he decides. It’s been years, and yet sometimes a single sight of Yuzu is still enough to make Javi lose his mind a bit.

Yuzu moves to turn around, but Javi stops him, stepping into the room and touching his hip. “Stay there, like that,” he says, and Yuzu’s eyebrows lift. Then he catches the look Javi is certain is written all over his face. Yuzu’s eyes narrow, his mouth curls up in a tiny smirk. He licks his bottom lip.

“Like this?” he asks, voice silky, and leans his weight into his hands on the washing machine a bit more, arching his back. The t-shirt slides up a little, exposing Yuzu further.

“Mhm,” Javi mumbles, nodding enthusiastically. He can feel himself grow hard inside his pants at the sight. He steps closer, reaching for Yuzu’s hips, sliding his palms over them. “Hi,” he says, and smiles, and leans forward to capture Yuzu’s mouth in a kiss. It starts just like most of their _welcome-home_ kisses, easy and light, but quickly escalates – soon Javi is grabbing Yuzu’s chin to hold him in place, twisting his head over his shoulder, so he can plunder Yuzu’s mouth, licking into it, curling his tongue around Yuzu’s.

“I want to eat you,” Javi gasps when they part for breath, and lets his hand knead into one of Yuzu’s buttocks. “Please?” he asks, and bats his eyelashes at Yuzu for good measure.

Yuzu laughs, a rumble in his chest. Then he nods, and Javi sighs in relief. He wants this. He wants this so badly his mouth is watering. He lets himself sink to his knees, ignoring the discomfort when he settles down onto the tiles.

He kisses along the backs of Yuzu’s thighs, and up the curve of his ass, smiling into his skin when Yuzu slides his legs apart for him, bending over the washing machine. He reaches between Yuzu’s legs to fondle his balls, pleased by the delicious moan Yuzu lets out at that. Javi pulls his cheeks apart, lets out a hot breath down his cleft, watching the goosebumps as they spring up over Yuzu’s skin.

He laps and laves at Yuzu’s opening, teasing – just enough to make Yuzu keen, not enough to be satisfying – until Yuzu curses under his breath and gasps out his name:

“Javi!” It’s breathless, and a little desperate, and Javi loves it, loves that he can take Yuzu apart like this, that he is allowed. Then Yuzu pushes his hips back into his face, and Javi takes mercy on him, dipping his tongue inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Yuzu all but melts forward, knees buckling under him. Javi holds him steady, and proceeds to set a rhythm, pushing his tongue in, and out, then in again.

It’s a heady thing, feeling Yuzu like this, at his most intimate. It drives Javi crazy, the scent and taste of him, the way he writhes and gasps and moans so prettily. He pulls back for a moment, marveling at the sight – Yuzu, his thighs spread obscenely wide, shirt pushed up all the way to his chest, his muscles quivering.

“I want to make you come,” Javi mumbles, and the words are barely out before Yuzu starts nodding. 

“Yes, yes, please,” is all he says betwen rapid breaths. He glances back at Javi, and their eyes meet, and Javi is once again struck by how lucky he is.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, and when Yuzu flashes him a naughty grin, he laughs, lets his palm smack against his behind. “And so bad.” Yuzu yelps in surprise, then moans when Javi spanks him once more. “And I adore you,” Javi adds, then plunges his tongue back inside, reaching around Yuzu at the same time to tug at his erection.

Yuzu bucks up into Javi’s hand, then lets out a whine, pushing his hips back, clearly torn between wanting Javi’s tongue and wanting his touch.

Javi finds the compromise for him, jerking him off while also pressing his face as close as possible, giving Yuzu what he wants – _needs_, by this point, what they _both_ need.

When Yuzu comes, moments later, spilling himself into Javi’s palm with a raw sound, Javi is so turned on he could cry. But he catches Yuzu when his legs finally give out, pulling him into his arms, into his lap, and plants tiny kisses all over his sweaty face and hair while he comes down, as weak as a kitten. When Yuzu drops his head onto Javi’s shoulder and nuzzles up against his neck, Javi realizes he doesn’t even mind that he’s probably not receiving a similar favor in return tonight. This is enough, Yuzu is always enough, more than enough. He is – and he always will be.

Then Yuzu lifts his head. “I should wash laundry more often, hm?” he says, tracing the outline of Javi’s face with a fingertip. “Be a good housewife?”

Javi snickers. “You definitely will be,” he replies, catching Yuzu’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Once I marry you.”


End file.
